User blog:Wassboss/Last 16; Big daddies vs Predators
In the last round of qualifiers vilgax crushed Tsu'tey (4-1) This rounds it's Big daddies:The terrifying protectors of little sisters and any splicers worst nightmare vs Predators: The tribal alien warriors who are renouned for thier extreme hunts Who is deadliest big daddy.jpg|Big daddy big daddy drill.png|Drill 200px-Rivet Gun.png|Rivet gun spear gun bioshock.jpg|Spear gun telekinesis plasmid.png|telekinisis plasmid incinerate plasmid.png|Incinerate plasmid Predator.jpg|Predator Wrist Blades.jpeg|Wrist blades 250px-PredatorHairDryerGun-1-1-.jpg|plasma caster mask laser.jpg|Mask Laser Dude.jpeg|Smart disc My personal edge goes to the predators. They have more advanced weaponry. Battle Subject delta and 3 big daddies are walking down a street in rapture. Ever since the dalek attack all the big daddies are on edge and often walk around is small groups, just to be safe. Suddenly a large crash comes from one of the houses and delta immediatly turns his head towards it. He smashes the door open and finds a predator standing over the body of dead splicer. Delta wastes no time and takes out an incinerate needle and stabs it into his arm, his hand lighting up in flames. He sends the flammes spiraling towards the preadator but it leaps over them and fires it's plasma caster, narrowly missing the giant protector. Delta sends more flammes flying at the predator but it leaps over them and fires it's plasma cannon again but again it misses. Delta grows tired of these games and lunges forward catching the predator off guard and knocking him to the floor. He then thrusts his drill downwards into the predators stomach, killing it slowly and painfully. (4-3) Delta returns to the other big daddies who have been paitently waiting for his return. He gestures for them to carry on when one of them collapses and hits the ground with a thud. (3-3) Delta rushes to his side and looks over his dead body. He spots a large hole in the big daddies back and looks around for the killer. He spots another predator standing at the other end of the street, his plasma caster poised and ready for firing. Delta growls and the other big daddies open fire on the predator with thier rivet guns but he nimbly dodges all the bullets. Delta takes out his spear gun, loads up a spear and fires it at the predator but like the rivet gun bullets it is easily dodged. He loads up another spear and is about to fire when he sees something move out of the corner of his eye and turns firing a spear at what appears to be nothing. However the spear stops in midair, almost like it is stuck in something. Slowly the air starts to fade and the body of a predator appears almost out of nowhere, lying on the floor with a spear in it's eye. (3-2) Delta turns his attention back to the other predator and ducks down just in time to avoid a cluster of flying discs. His friend is not so lucky and is cut to ribbons. (2-2) Delta roars in anger and takes the rivet gun from the big daddies cold, limp body and fires at the predator. This time it's the predators turn to be caught off guard and he is struck several times in the legs, chest and arms, which brings him to his knees. Delta aims carefully and fires, a single bullet flyingh through the air and nailing the preadator right in between the eyes, bringing him down for good. (2-1) Delta pumps his fist in victory and turns to face the last remaining big daddy. Suddenly a set of 3 small red circles appear on his chest, forming a triangle. Delta watches in horror as the big daddies is sent flying back, a massive hole in his chest. (1-1) Delta spins around and spots the the final predator standing a few metres away. Roaring in anger he charges at the tribal hunter, dodging shots from its plasma caster. He takes out another needle and injects it into his arm and points at a broom, proped up against a wall. It lifts slowly into the air before flying at the predator, smashing into it's head. The predator looks in the diretion that the broom came from which gives delta time to close the distance. Raising his drill in the air he brings it down on the predator, who just manages to avoid the attack. The predator jumps back and his wrist blades come out. He swings them at the huge warrior but they only glance off his armour. Delta swings his drill at the predator but again he dodges the attack. He then jumps high into the air and brings the blade down on the big daddies head, going right through the diving suit helmet and stabbing him through the eye. Delta stays standing for a few seconds before his body falls to the ground. The predator yanks out his blades and his writs blades retract back into his arms. He then activates his cloaking device and dissapears into the background. Winner Predator Experts opinion This was a very close match which ended in a draw meaning that i got to choose the winning warrior. Thier were alot of good arguments for both warriors but the predators superior fighting skill, more advanced weaponry and training won them the day. This round ends on sunday the 25th of september and next round is Samus Aran (Metroid) vs Boba Fett (Star wars) Category:Blog posts